INDENTITY
by jack2
Summary: the search for who he really is is the only thing he lives for and who he really is going to take him striate to what he was try to run away from can he really go back. is there any one that can understand him.
1. Default Chapter

A/n just try and guess the main characters IDENTITY: PROLOGUE  
  
Monday, March 1st 1:20 A.M. L3X-17895 Tony Delgado hated limos  
  
He grew up in a poor neighborhood and he come to know that most people who rode in limos were rich assholes. Rich assholes that enjoy screwing poor people. Sure sometimes they were people like him, but most were jerks like his boss, the guy who made him take the limo to finish a job.  
  
Now Tony wasn't some puke kid any more. He was the one who gave the orders on were to go and what to do. He was a man who had worked his way up from just a common lackey to being one of the inner circles, people who really changed things in society. He was almost the exact opposite of His boss, who of course, was born into this business; no one like him could get into this business any other way. When his father died he used the respect and money his late father made in this business to become the boss. He was the kind of person that would screw over his own mother just for a little money; the man was an idiotic jerk. If the people hadn't respected his father so much, he would have been dead years ago. At least this was Tony point of view on the subject  
  
Tony did what he wanted because he was his colony's Robin Hood. He was the one who from the inside made things easier and all of the thing he did were to help the people and if it meant that he would have to take orders for some idiot than he'd do it. So he took the limo like his boss said to finish a job.  
  
This new job was the beginning of some ting very important. The boss had made some new friends and want to show them what he had and how he a they could help each other. He brought his best people to protect him. This was the part of the job that he didn't want to mess up. They had some special items and they needed help to get them ship out, this was not your average size smuggling job. The car arrived at the warehouse near a dock. One of his men stepped out of the car to check and make sure the coast was clear. The man signaled it was safe and Tony stepped out of the car. Even though it was March in the morning, it was still freezing cold just like on earth. He found climate control stupid, if they could control the temperature then why didn't they just keep it a perfect 72 degrees? That way everyone would be happy.  
  
He tightened the tailor coat he wore and began to walk towards the warehouse. It was made of metal and look like it had been there for a while from the look of the rust. A man stopped him and with his men at the door, not that he really could if they wanted to get by, and asked them who they where and why they were here. He answer in one word and the man let them be. He smiled, the only reason they had that guy there was to make sure they were prepared when he arrived.  
  
In the warehouse he was able to see several boxes probably full what ever took to fill such large things. The place had a very unusable smell. He could not place it but it was not some thing any one would find pleasant. There was a table with a man standing there and next to him were two armed guards that looked more like robots than actually people.  
  
"Hello Mr. Delgado, we've been expecting you. I'm Luke Day." Said the man.  
  
"Yes it's pleasure to meet you," said Tony, "but I believe we have some business to discuss, Mr. day. So would you please show me the equipment, sir?"  
  
"By all means, sir, please go ahead." The two men from the side opened a large box. Packing materiel fell out a spread a couple of feet from the box. You could easily see some large black object mix among the packing materiel. One of the men gingerly picked the black item up, which was relieved to be an assault rifle.  
  
"Nice. Good," said Tony.  
  
"But where is our payment?" asked the man.  
  
"Right here..." one of Tony men came up to the table and put a briefcase down. The rectangular case faced the men as he opened it. The top gracefully snapped opened revealing a large amount of money, which appeared to be mostly in hundreds.  
  
Suddenly a red dot was spotted upon the man's head. He looked around in panic hoping to find that it wasn't what he suspected, but he wished he hadn't when he realized that everyone had at least one laser sighted on each other. The worst part was, there were three on his chest alone...  
  
"Your under arrest. Disarm yourself or we will be forced."  
  
Damn he knew that limo was a bad idea.  
  
Looking at his computer screen, the 16 year-old only known as the boy Heero Yue watched as Preventers agents ambushed a group of gunrunners.  
  
'It took them long often,' he thought as he stared at the scene. He had informed the Preventers a week ahead; give them little clue while not actually telling them out right what was happening. Three shipments had already gone down earlier this week. They had been lucky, one more day and they would have completely cleared out of there. No one would be the wiser. But they did and it would give some good publicity and so more creditability to the only semi-military organization in the world. But the major thing was that the Peoples faith in them would be restored, but only by a little bit, from the Mariemaia coup. And that was after all the most important thing wasn't it, people needed to know that they were safe.  
  
Heero sat in a park on the other side of the colony. The Japanese boy had gone out for a walk to clear his chaotic mind when he decided to see how the Preventers were handling the operation. He had found the project of the local mob, he guessed, and left the clue the local Preventers agents would need. The Preventers were pretty good at their job; they knew that when the antagonist made one little mistake, I some way they always would, they would on there get them. They were good indeed, but they were still far from where they should be.  
  
The lights of the park kept most of the walkway a benches well lit, but kept most of in the dark, not including the fields and playgrounds. The day was when this park was really at it's best. The Park is the kind of place most people would call perfect for the family. It had playgrounds, basketball courts, baseball diamond, football/soccer field, and ever other kind of field arcaded you could find at a park. It had a little bit of everything to please everyone. It was what Heero considered a very effective and useful design.  
  
Today he was wearing a tight white t-shirt, thick leather black coat that went down to his ankles, tight blue jeans, and black boots. His dark chocolate locks were as messy as always. He had grown a lot in the last couple of months, about 9 inches in two months. He had lost most of the baby look in his face and replaced it with more of masculine face of a man, but it was still not enough for his taste. Although the girls thought he was cute just as he was, he did not care of their opinion. The Prussian eyed boy was posing as a student in the local high school searching for what he'd been looking for since the war ended, his past. Yes, his past and all of the questions that had never been answered. Who he really was, the real him. Not the no longer needed Perfect Solider, Heero Yue. Him. And he would do any to find out who he really was, who his parents were and why he was made into that thing they called 'Heero'. He'd even broken his promise he had made at the end of the war, which was not to bother his allies, and gone to them to see if they could help, but even than he had found nothing. Sometimes he wondered if he really was nothing but a weapon, a soulless tool made only to fight, kill, and die. But that couldn't be true; he had to have a purpose in life.  
  
Everyone did.  
  
He'd have to go soon. So far he hadn't found anything useful in his search here. Finding the gun running project had been an accident. He had only talked to a man that Dr. J had used to help train him, an expert hacker. The man thought that Heero had been there to kill him for helping Dr. J turn him into what he had become. But when he talked to him, the expert hacker said that he was even more disappointed Heero had become even better than Dr. J expected. And that was bad. However, he was glad that Heero had not gone completely over the edge, but of course the man knew nothing of the nightmares that would never stop and how He would wake up in a cold sweat, almost ready to end his own life. The Japanese boy could not remember a day when he had not acted as a soldier or a night that the nightmares had not come. well there was one time...but it was best not to think about that...  
  
It meant nothing.  
  
Heero looked at his laptop for a moment, he would have to upgrade it or just buy a new one. Just like after most big wars there was an explosion in technology, some things the government created but could fund, or thought wasn't necessary, some things that the war made people create, and even some technology that men hide it to prevent it from being used the wrong way. He had seen some new V.R. system at a local coffee shop, all that you needed was a pair of V.R. gloves and goggles. It was good system; you could feel it like it was almost real. It was almost like you could feel it, taste it, smell it, hear it like it was really happening. But it wasn't to the point were you couldn't tell the difference from the really but in some way he knew that it would never go that far, he did know better than anyone after all, what was the ZERO system but a complex V.R.  
  
He wondered what the orders were doing, how duo, Relena, and they all were doing with there fresh start. There were very little records of what hey and the others did during the war Treize and Zech had made sure of that by erasing all of the data of the Gundam pilots they could get there hands on almost like they wanted to give them a fresh start, but in either case it was probably a case of Honor, there way of justified everything. He got up from the bench he had been occupying and walked away. He had to go home a get some of sleep. After all, he had school tomorrow.  
  
Monday, March 1st 1:20 A.M. Mars terra form plant 02  
  
To change a planet from a cold and lifeless to warm and active takes a lot of time. To fill a planet of life planet take a great deal effort even with the latest technology. It would take decades for mars to be anywhere like earth but technology through the years might shorten that time. Though it would not be by much. Trying to accomplish this transformation is Lucrezia Noin who sat in her tiny office freezing her ass off, it was a chilling -15 centigrade. What most people didn't realize before you could Terra Form a planet, like Mars, you had to build a place where people could live safely and that took a long time. From where she could see, it would take at least five years to get the place were the project would really begin fully running. One of the things you had to deal with when building something like this on another planet is that you have to deal with the planet weather. And on mars, it was like being in Siberia.  
  
The short haired woman was wearing a large coat made for the Antarctica weather, but even with that and the heating system it was below zero everywhere in the complex. That would explain why she was freezing her ass off. Planning for later, Noin was going to visit family in Italy and Germany. She had come here to stay for a long time but it had only been two months of course it had not been her plan it had been his... Zech's and after what had happen... now she need to leave.  
  
So there she was sitting in a small office, it was window less office. The walls were, of course, painted beige, a color that cams she had heard. trying to tame the new wild frontier. Most who came to this place looked at it like that, like it was some challenging tourist attraction. There were adventurous men looking for a place where they could prove their manhood. Even scientist researching and attempting to find new discoveries just get their name in the history books. But there were some who were doing this for the right reason, for their poor family who needed the money, People trying to start a new life after there old one was destroy. But she could not judge the one who came for the wrong; She herself had not come for the right reason. She had come to get what she had wanted for a very long time.  
  
Now, not trying to make it sound like she liked it in this barren wasteland. No, Noin wanted to leave. She had been going over the last paperwork before she left for earth, to start over to make her own decisions. She hadn't intended it to be so cold, in more than one way.  
  
She had only come here because he had, since he didn't want or couldn't settle down. So since he couldn't find a way to stay she like a devoted dog she followed him. And now it looks like there was no motivation to stay. She had not decided the life she had lived so far and now it was her time to choose where her life was going and why. When she was a little girl she had wanted to be a princesses and than when she became a little older she had wanted to become a lady who was also a great warrior. She had became a soldier but most people only saw her as a warrior that had no feelings but loyalty, sometimes she thought she gave that impression. She hadn't been treated as a lady in years not since...but that meant nothing and it had only been one time it meant nothing... didn't it?  
  
She shook her head; she had spent too much time in the small room. Maybe she could go get her mail. She opened the door to her office and began to make her way to her mail. The railing she stepped on had frozen pieces of ice all over it. They really needed a better radiator. There were pipes letting off steam all over the corridor that went to many other places, some no one even knew about. As she walk to get the mail, her mind wandered back when she had felt a similar cold, how at first it started as a cold and inhuman thing but in a little time it had grown into something warm and safe, something she didn't want to leave. Something she thought she would get with Zech but it seemed it only happen with him, another man. Had it meant any thing? Had he thought about it or had it really meant nothing? Because of what happen lately she was no longer sure it meant nothing.  
  
She got to her mailbox and opened her locked boxes. The mail looked to be the same as always nothing impor--... a letter from Relena? She opened it up and read to herself. It an invitation to a resort was inviting her to so resort. It seem she was inviting everybody she had meet during the war to get to know them better. Go to see People who she hadn't seen since the war ended? That sounded great and he would not come he was to. she didn't know what it was but she knew that he would not come neither would the other but the other because they couldn't find him wouldn't because they could find him. At least he had a go reason didn't matter though. It was time she start to live her life her own way.  
  
Monday, March 1st 1: 40 A.M. L3X-1785 Siren lights crossed the scene as Preventers agents loaded up the men they had just captured in the bust on a gun running operation. It was still as cold as it was twenty minutes ago and it now looked like it was going to rain that sucked but the colony needed rain just like any earth like environment didn't it. It didn't matter that if it was artificial or natural .in all the mass of confusion, reports that were covering the scene and local police that were trying and failing to keep order, there was the boy with no name.  
  
"Twenty-five million dollars were recovered from the men, probably one of many payments for all the shipments." Trowa talk into his Virtual interstellar Interface Link, Virgil for short, it was a computer, a GPS unit, phone, clock, radio TV, modem, credit card, camera, scanner and even a little wireless fax a handy toy for some one who new how to use it right. On the screen was the director of the conflict and criminal prevention agency, or know to most as the Preventers, Lady Une. A small smile played on her lips as Trowa told her what had happened at the colony's main space dock.  
  
It would really help the Preventers politically. They needed it bad too Preventers had come under a lot of scrutiny two mouths ago because of the Mariemaia coup, but they had come out ok. None had been fired and they even got more funds for problem it was as if say they just needed more money to solve all problems. That was part of it but only a small part. What they really need are better and more people. Most of the people she wanted were trying to move on with their lives, not that she had anything against that but it they make her job harder. Maybe with some more good publicity she could turn the Preventers into some thing much better with some new kids trying to do some good. She still needed a director of intelligence and a director of operations and there were only two people she wanted for those jobs and Trowa might just find one of them. If he is lucky. Trowa voce reminded her to pay attention.  
  
"There were about 30 large boxes full of guns. So far we found there still might be more. It is possible for the guns to be used for us, only for raw material. One of the men is a known 'friend', Bobby Drayne, a very powerful men up here who has been implicated in many activates also. Everything went smoothly, a little too smoothly for you?" asked Trowa.  
  
Lady Une frowned at that. " What do you mean?" she asked, from the tone of her voice you could tell of her displeasure at his statement.  
  
"I mean that such an operation is fairly easy compared to some of the things I have done in the past. Why are you calling on me personally for this when you will be informed in a couple minutes by your people over there?"  
  
Lady Une was silent for a several moments thinking of what to tell him and what could be said. " Are you alone?" she asked.  
  
Trowa eyes widen, another good thing about Virgil was the fact that it was also an exceptionally private and secure line. It bounced off about 20 satellites before reaching the other end of the line and was also encrypted in a 25-digit code that would take the best code breakers months if not years to break. If Lady Une worried about security, then what ever it was not to be taken lightly.  
  
Trowa made his way to one of the Preventers cars as he took out a small pair of headphones for one of his pockets he that fit in his ear. He took out a three-item from his pocket and put it to his throat. He closed the door of the car and looked around to make sure no one was near.  
  
Once sure that he was alone he pressed the microphone to his throat he talk softly knowing that the mic would pick it up perfectly. " All clear here."  
  
"Good" Lady Une began, "a week and a half ago there was a reported breaking at the very dock you are at today. Witnesses say a teenage boy around 16 years of age was the culprit. Nothing was stolen but there was some property damage a fence and some boxes but nothing else."  
  
"I don't see what a small crime has any thing to do with what has happen here." Trowa interjected.  
  
"The witnesses were in there early thirds and could still give an 18 year old high school football player a run for his money. All of them were sent to the hospital with broken ribs and arms when they tried to stop him from getting away. The fence had a hole made form what it looks like to be that froze the metal and some pulled it off.  
  
"That would require some serious hard ward and moves it sound like the work of an ex-soldier and that makes it are problem. But the main reason it ours is because the dock workers got a very good look at the guy who did this and a sketch artist made this. You and I both know that sketch often look nothing to what the subject dose but this I cannot ignore." she said and moved off the screen where you could hear the rustling of paper.  
  
The boy on the other line didn't like what he was hearing. Half of it didn't follow the other half of what he heard and none had to do anything his case. Why did she call that teenager a guy when she sometimes she even called him kid? He did not like the looks of this.  
  
"Ah here it is." He heard Lady Une' voice say. He looked down and his eyes widen, his breaths quicken, and he blinked. One word came out of his mouth, "Heero..."  
  
"I assume that you know what this means." Lady Une asked.  
  
"Yes." Trowa said even more quietly than before.  
  
Oh he knew what this meant and he knew he was not going to like it.  
  
"Good I want you to get on this right away. Understood?" she said he nodded " good see you later" she said and turn off the link, he turned off his and closed his eyes to think.  
  
Man, he knew he shouldn't have become an agent for the Preventers. But no, he thought that it would be easy because it was nothing compared to like what he had to do during the war. He would only have give Preventers info and sometimes run operations.  
  
Boy was he wrong. This was going to be hard.  
  
How was he going to keep Cathy from knowing?  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. chapter 1: the lady and the two lost boy...

A/N: I do not own these characters. I do not pretend to own these characters. This is purely a work of fiction designed for the entertainment of others.  
  
Identity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: jack  
  
Monday, March 1st 2:15 P.M.  
  
L3X-17895  
  
In the colony L3X-17895, in an elite neighborhood were ever tree had a fence to protect it, there was a large school campus that students were just letting out. A large group of student made their way down the steps of the even larger school like mindless sheep or cattle that were just let out of there afternoon walk.  
  
The high school was made of huge stone red bricks at the corners ever other brick up was painted white in the hope to make it look like it had some artist fashion. Most of the buildings were at most two stories high, thought some were only one, surrounding the building there were large grass fields and tall old oak trees that toward over the buildings, it had a courtyard with concrete paths calling it huge would be an understatement, the major of the campus space was occupied by the school two large beautify design stadiums for baseball and football respectively, and a large multi- level parking lot for all the cars the wealthy student, overpaid teachers and aristocratic guests. This school, called the Trocadero Academy was built like it had been designed in America during 1950 A.D. but in reality this academy was much younger than that.  
  
It was design the way it was because of an old man whose children had long since grow old and built had their own families. The moneyed old man that had once been a meager young man that had in the Bain of being poor, flourished and some how at one time in his life made millions in all most every one of his endeavor, some not quite what could be called legal. From oil to computers and from lubber to lumber and etc and etc. and, of course, he thought he in his old age that he owed his old school, and a strong willed teacher with some strong and high connections, for his great success and so when an elite private school was to be built in the neighborhood he lived in, he found it his duty and honor to pay for this new academy. So when he proposed that he would pay for this new school if they design it like his old school. It was an uncomplicated decision, most people in the elite neighborhood found it strange they would never pay for it want to pay for this new school in their money, and so they concurred.  
  
In the huge mass of people that bump, raced, and brush pass other people in this tight pack. But in this entire multitude one figure personal space was not challenged. She was Casey Drayne, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the L3 colony cluster. She had a gorgeous oval shape face that was framed perfectly by her straight long honey blond hair that reached the middle of her back. Her skin was tanned to the point were it made her look greatly more exotic and beautiful. She had shapely legs that were strong from the obsessive soccer practices and her arms were well toned from the self-defenses class her father made her take. She wore a tight sleeveless white top that showed off some generous cleavage of the swell of her breast, sandals, and a blue skirt that had a cut that showed a good portion of her tan legs. She was very intelligent young woman in all advance class, top scores on all her standardize test, she even had a full scholarship to one of the top colonial university. She was very dedicated to school, sport, and her future. She was determined to become a great success, so successful she would build an empire that would make her father's and grandfather's empire look like a mini golf course. She didn't date the idiot jocks that all the girls swooned over and she wastes any time people trying to impress her. All of her friends were like her, special they were the ones who would change the future; she could see it in their eye. And that was one of the many reasons she had for staring at him.  
  
He was an unknown here. He came of what appeared to be out of no were one week ago. He was in all of her classes and as far as she could tell he was just as smart as she was, which was no small feat. He was of mixed oriental decent, probably Japanese and another race. He was clearly physical strong and skilled at defending himself, one of the football players had accidentally ran into him and when the football player demanded an apology he just kept on walking. The football player had decided to teach the man, that what he is a man, a lesson. The idiot end up in the nurse office with a buddy of his, both looked worst than Rocky at the end of all "Rocky" movies combined and they left their target with nothing more than a paper cut. He had a thin muscular form and unkempt dark brown hair. Everything about him intrigued her but the things that most excited her about him are his eyes. They were a deep, dark Prussian blue; she just had to look up the color, and some how said more about him than anything else about him. He was some thing else, she could see it, and there in his eyes and in the way he moved. He was different from all the other men she had meet in her life. Not from the idiot jocks her brother used as in enforcers to the there-to-be-seen-but-not-heard security guards of her father; none of them were even close to him. All of it, all that is him, exited her and made her want him even more by the second and ever thing she wanted she got. She would get him and all she had to do was lure him in to her 'little' trap and he would be hers'.  
  
She began to walk toward him, making sure to put a little more swing in her hips. He was walking on the sidewalk toward the parking lot. She admired his unruly hair, she admired the way his feet made no sound as he walked, and she admired the power and balance his stride possessed. She was not more than 6 feet behind him when suddenly, he instantly just stop and turn around. His hair was as it always was, wild and untamed but in a way it seemed a perfect fit for him. He had a nice tanned skin that, as far as she could tell, covered his entire body. He wore a thick large trench black coat that was opened so you could see the gray sweater shirt underneath and his outfit was competed by dark large baggy kakis. His eyes were completely blank, void of all emotion, and yet they some how those Prussian blue yes bore into her in a way that she could never describe in words, the feel could only be described as indescribable. She stopped and looked down in mock embarrassment and faking a hesitation. If she was going to get him she was going to have to pull it off perfectly, no a singly mistake. She didn't know that much about him but from what little she had, just from a short week of what she saw of him. She could tell that there was no social gesture he couldn't find the hidden meaning in or phrase of word, there was nothing that he couldn't see thru.  
  
"Oh.hi I'm sorry for doing but I wanted to introduce myself I'm." she began in a sweet and perfect French but was cut off by a deep, rich voice that surprised her. She had heard him talk before but just like ever thing about him it excited her. As L3X-1795 was originally a French colony where the poor look for jobs and the rich look for summer homes and new business ventures. Even after all the years everyone had to speak French to really work and live on the colony.  
  
":I Know who you are" he spoke, like her, in French But what did surprised her about that was that his French was perfect, it was not plague by an accent, not Japanese, nor American, nothing she would call foreign. His matched the one ever one else had. His eyes were blank, empty, void of anything close to an emotion.  
  
She smiled showing off her perfect pearly white teeth. "I'm faltered that you know me. I heard that that you just moved here, it's an honor to know I've already attracted your attention." She said in voice that 'clearly' said what she felt.  
  
" Not really since all you have to do is follow the stares" his voice made it clear that it was not a compliment, it showed no hint into if he had heard the tone of her voices. His voice was just there a normal person voice devoid of all emotion. His did not waver or blink.  
  
A pretend blush graced her cheek; she lowered her gaze for a second to give the finishing touch on her mock embarrassment. " Oh you embarrass me again," she said implying that tone of his voice made it sound reminiscent of a compliment.  
  
" Well any ways I wanted to invited you to my house next week Friday I'm going to have a party at my house my parents are going to be out of town that week end." She said looking at expectedly trying to figure out what he was going to say.  
  
His eyes bore straight into her as she stood there in front of him. She could feel his eyes search for something that would give him a clue as to why she was ask this question. But as she looked at them they were blank as if he was not getting a request from her but just stopping to look at the fucking roses. What could be behind those eyes that are so empty? It seemed like he could just walk right away and forget he ever had a conversation with her. He could to look for sign to the real mean of this conversation she couldn't guess what he was looking for but she knew he was looking for it anyway.  
  
Suddenly He turned away and began walk away from her and toward the student parking lot. It looked like he was just going to keep on walking. Like he had thought he saw a plane in the sky or a quarter on the concrete sidewalk. It was as if he did not care, like he wasn't even going to respond like he had just stop to look at the fucking roses. Then for when at first it look like he wasn't even going to answers her when his deep, rich voice called back from his rethreading form. " I'll see if I can make it".  
  
She struggled to keep herself from smiling until she was sure that he was out of range to see her. He was something else; he was trying to stay in control. He was trying to make her think he did care about any thing she said. He was trying to trick her into thinking that he was attracted to her. Of course he was attracted to her, she was Casey Drayne, he was probably struck with trepidation. Her smile only grew bigger as she continued to walk away from the spot where they had talked and walk toward the student parking lot. Soon she would have him eating out of the palm of her hand. She made her way into the parking lot and stop in front of her simply 'adorable' sport car an MX-5; she had had heard some people calling them Mazda Miatas some thing maybe it had more than one name, she wasn't into cars. She got in the car with the navigation system and the leather interior, started the engine. As She began to think about her plan and her simile only grew bigger. 'Tai Massimo, you are going to be mine' she thought lustfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
On the second level of the school's student parking structure, hidden in the shadows the student know as Tai Massimo in this colony, or far better knowing as Heero Yue by other far away, watched with a face as emotionless as a stone statue as the MX-5 of one Casey Drayne role down into the school exit street and on to the main road. It was easily apparent to him exactly what she wanted she wanted from him even before she had utter a word, it had only been for a brief instant but he recognize the gaze her eyes held for him the moment he saw the look. It was lust a very primitive emotion in humans but a fundamentally powerful one. He did not know what about him attracted the lustful thoughts or intentions from individuals similar to Casey Drayne. These attractions were very unusual to him but these attraction it seemed, only ensue in high schools. He still was required himself to go to high school for cover and to avoid complications he told him self, like if one of the 'inquisitive' neighbors began to raise question regarding his being there and it helped him avoid authorities. But when he was there he gained the notice of many members of the student population, usual female and the occasional male. This unusual phenomenon only occurred in high schools. Anywhere else he could just blend in and disappear like any other faceless person walking through a crowd. Anywhere else He was a chameleon; he had somewhere a lot the way in his past learned how to meet six different people face to face and each one coming away with a different descriptions, without a jar of makeup. He knew how to fit a role, from 'being' the spoiled rich son of a billionaire to being able to 'be' an old drunken homeless man. Some how all that was useless here, in the high school of every place he went. No matter who he became, no matter if he wore Armani suite or Wall-mart t-shirt.  
  
He knew that new students often received more attention from the teacher and student population, but it seemed to him that he received added attention than what the majority of new students received. What was it about him that attracted this attention? Was it the clothes that he wore? He had made sure him bought the right brands to match what teenagers of this area wore. Wore the shoes down to make them look used enough not to be noticed, cut the tags off, and steam the shirts and pants so that the freshly bought smell was removed enough so that it was not noticeable that they were a brand new pair. He did the same thing in ever area he 'visited'. If it wasn't his attire that captured their attention, then was it the style in which he pronounced their language. He knew French fluently; he couldn't remember why; when, where, or how he had learned the language, and could even control how he spoke it. How sophisticated he sounded, accents of regions, making himself seem foreign by using bad grammar, furthermore it wasn't just French that he knew fluently and control, he knew fluently (all the dialects of) Mandarin, Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Russian, German, English, Dutch, Portuguese, Italian, Romania, and of course Japanese. How sophisticated he sounded, accents of regions, making himself seem foreign by using bad grammar. Nothing appeared to be such a great disturbance to what was the norm in high school; nothing that he did seemed to be how he gained the attention of many.  
  
The only force or thing he could blame for these unnatural interests in him was emotion. He understood the biological events that produce emotion; he could predict when they happened, and how people reacted to these emotions. But the one part of emotions he couldn't understand was why; why people let these emotions control them so easily, why was it when you put a gun to the head of a normal person they felt fear, and then they thought about their life and the lives of others. Why did didn't a normal person feel anger or annoyance when someone puts a gun to their head. Why was it when a person put a gun to his the only thought running through his head was the best way to disarm the person and weather or not his should keep the person alive to question him or not. Why did not he feel like them, everybody else felt an emotion when they were in danger or some other important event, But him. Everybody had a past a mother and a father, family, they were born in a hospitals or homes or even taxi cabs but not him. Normal people grew up in neighborhood where they made friends and 'enemies' they were, but not him. Why didn't he have any friends? Why wasn't there a family for him? Why didn't he have a home, a past? Why? Why? Why?!?!?!.  
  
Heero shook his head roughly to clear those thoughts from his head, thoughts that made people hesitate, and thoughts that got people kill. Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. He had been here to long he need to go, he needed to go and find the key to unlocking the question of who he was or is. He had to make sure there was no trace of him behind after he left or a story as to why he gone that would promptly be forgotten and never be thought of again. He would have to sell some object but approximately everything else he could keep. He was going to need something for the trip. As he walked over to his 350z Nissan, an efficient and cheap sports car that attracted some attention but not enough to be remembered later.  
  
He looked out at some of the students that stay for badly needed of rides, dentition or after school activities, those teenager with pasts good or bad. He wondered what would come to pass if they knew that he carrier as many weapons as he did. Hidden with in his large black trench coat were two compact submachine gun, compact submachine gun MP-5K that is basically a smaller, compact version of what a police swat teams would carry on a raid. It was great for close quarter combat, and considering the majority of conflict where gunfire is exchanged is usually within an area of 7 yards, it was handy. Two Walther P22 semi-auto in .22 caliber, a new design small caliber pistol with features like an interchangeable grip for large and small hands, an interchangeable 5" or 3.4" barrel allows for more concentrated aim when needed, an ambidextrous safety and magazine release so to fire the gun and release the magazine all you had to do was compress a certain part of the grip, and The firearm could even be fitted with an optical scope. It was lightweight, accurate, affordable, quiet compared to the large caliber firearms, and even the ammo was affordable, several .22's could be bought for the price of one 9mm, even though his were a special blended metal technology based design that cost a slightly more than norm but was far more powerful; all his bullets were of similar design but manufacturer. Also with in his the lethal assortments of his coat there was an AG-7 high velocity, lightweight, inexpensive semi-automatic rifle in .22 LR* caliber ammo. It could be disassembled in seconds and all of it parts could be put in the inside the air tight, waterproof butt of the rifle: when compact in the butt of the rifle it was only 16-½ inch long. On the back of his belt One Walther PPK 22x8 compact ultra-lightweight binoculars, that could easy slide on to a belt or fanny pack, and two knifes, a small two inch knife, 11 inch long Tactical knife with a 5-½ inch blade and a holster for belt or boot carrying option. The last item of interest in his possessions other the gold Rolex was a Walter PPK/S semi-auto 9mm or .38 ACP** caliber. It was extremely easy to conceal, lightweight with power and had a feature where that if you were put in a magazine in and there was no bullets in the barrel pulling the trigger would ready the gun to fire the next time you pulled the trigger, the gun that gotten him a unusual designation from duo.  
  
Duo He thought than quickly ignored. The thoughts that occurred when he was reminded of allies of the war, that sensation that made him think about his allies after the war and what they could be doing now. stop!! There was no time he had to keep moving to stay alive!  
  
He rapidity accelerated his pace to his car. He had numerous things to do and exceedingly modest time span to get to earth he told him self. He was functioning on a time schedule only he knew. He got in the car and checked no one had tampered with the car or hidden in the car a Question traverse the threshold of his mind that wasn't so quickly shot down. Why did he not stay here and use Ms. Casey Drayne to infiltrate her father's network and figure out to whom they were trying to sell those firearms to? He could have without difficulty faked more than casual interest in her, but for a mysterious reason he couldn't no. he didn't want to pretend to build a relationship it .as if he was. it just didn't. it wasn't. it wasn't right. Casey isn't. she was wrong.she wasn't the right. she wasn't her.  
  
He shook his head violently again, there was no time. There was No time for any of this, he had to leave now, and there wasn't any time. He ignited the engine and pulled out into the street. There was no time he needed to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday, March 1st 4:20 p.m. L2X-23785  
  
It was usually hot for the time of year in the large industrial section of the English-speaking city of the English-speaking colony there was a small motor works and used parts business. All was quite in the small upstairs apartment on top of small business in the industries part of the colony. The small two-bedroom, one bathroom apartment was what like most apartments that are shared by a disorganized male and an organized female. In the males room there was piles of clothing, paper, food, pizza boxes, shoes, and magazines lay over the floor. In the female half of the residence was more organized and attractively decorated. In the living room and kitchen the decor was a strange mix of other and chaos. The living room had beautiful couches and chairs with, of course the ever-imposing flat big screen TV, that had guy spur of the moment grab written all over it, and a stack of old car magazines. Only the personal computer in the corner  
  
Suddenly the door was open and light streamed into the as figure walk in from the door. He had dark chestnut brown hair that was long enough to tie in a long waist length braid. Duo Maxwell wore a form fitting white sleeveless t-shirt, with black jeans and tough workmen boots. His face was very serene and his body was covered in sweat, dirt, grease, mud, and rusted from top to bottom. He been working all day, not such a rare feat from him as you would think, his body ached and burned from every move he made, as a sign in protest. He made his way over to one of the cabinets and took out a glass. He went over to the refrigerator put some ice in the glass before going to the sink for water. He took two massive gulps of water before sit down at a kitchen table that looked like it belonged in a dinner not in the kitchen of an apartment. He put the glass on the table and lad his head down, he lad his head down and stayed down for what seemed to him as hours as the cooler air of the apartment strangely felt good against his skin. Then again suddenly as he had come in he got up and took off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest to the cool air. He made his way out of the kitchen and to the shower.  
  
After getting out of his clothes he stepped into the shower and turn on the hot water. He let the hot water roll over his strong shoulders, smooth hair, head, and muscular chest as it washed over him, relaxing his muscles. His eyes closed as he stood in the shower, a playful smirk formed on his lips as humors thoughts ran through his head. He had let his hair out of its braid, his hands were up against tile wall, and his hair was plastered to his back. He shampooed his hair and cleaned himself up before stepping out and drying himself off.  
  
After he went to his room and picked up some clothes, he went back down grab his half full glass of water, and went to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He turned on the flat screen TV and flipped it to comedy central, one of the only networks of television to last form before the change to the After Colony calendar, and began to watch a stand up comedian; a large simile was evident on his lips. A few minute later, as he was watching the comedian, he noticed a piece of paper that was suck under a one of his car magazines. He just stared at it, his had simile disappear his brow was scrunch up in deep thought. His never left the paper, he gaze never wavered a second as he glazed at it as if his eyes were to look away the paper would fade away. His hand unenthusiastically reached out and slow pulled the paper from under the magazine and opened the fold scrap. Written on the paper was a phone number, a three-digit international code for area of earth or which colony and the local area code and phone number. The first code wasn't needed; it was the same colony cluster. With looking he pulled his own commercial civilian virgil, about the size of a garage door opener or an old pack of cigarettes it was a computer, GPS, phone, clock, radio, TV, modem, credit card, camera, scanner and even wireless fax. He punched in the phone number without looking as if he done many times before, and left it there not pushing the send button, just staring at the paper and then switching his glaze to the LCD screen as if afraid to find out what was at the other end of the number that was right before his eyes.  
  
Quickly took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket then turn off his virgil and clipped it back on his belt. He stared straight ahead his figures massaging his temples try to get raid of the headache that now plagued him. Suddenly the front door of the apartment open and a familiar teenage woman walk through the door. She was terribly attractive young woman who is fairly short with short silk soft black hair and strong blue eyes. She wore a tight light blue short sleeves mid-drift t-shirt, with low ride jean sandals.  
  
"Hey duo I'm home" called out Hilde form the entree hall. She walked up behind him on the couch and hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow" cried duo rubbing the back of his head and turning his head to glare.  
  
"So, how was your day" she said looking from him to the mail in her other hand.  
  
He turning around he put a puppy dogface on and pressed his face against her tummy looking up at her. " I worked all day long really, really, really hard and I was so tried ad to crawl up the stairs to the shower, and I so hurt my knees." He said in a voice that would more adequately fit a three- year boy than himself.  
  
Her eyes apparently soft and she ran her hand through his hair in a loving gesture. "Awww. Poor baby." She said. Suddenly her eye a play full glimmer duo didn't notice. Her hand stopped running through his hair and smacked him on the top of the head.  
  
"Ow" he cried. " What did I do to deserve that?" He said rubbing the top of his head.  
  
Her eyes rolled and she said. " There has never been a day where you all day long and if you did, working would not describe it what your doing."  
  
" Hey I let you know I work hard all the time. Moving and finding parts for very important purpose." he stated.  
  
" Build new virtual reality program or making a secret club house out of junk so I cannot find you is hardly what I'd call very important work." She threw back.  
  
"Oh holy shit!! You know about my junkyard headquarters!!" he yelled in 'horror'  
  
She just quirked an eyebrow at him wondering how much it would cost her to send him to an institution. She just shook her head and went back to looking at the mail. It was the average junk mail, bills, credit card offers, and the chain mail letter. Just than a very different letter made it to the top of the stack as she sorted. She looked at it with almost a child like curiosity. She flipped it over once and than handed the letter over to duo.  
  
" It for you look who its form" put the letter in his hand before putting on his shoulder.  
  
He took the letter from her hand and turned it over once before looking for who sent it. His eyes widened instant like when he saw from whom it was from. "That's not a name you see everyday but it's good to see It." he said his hand making a move to open the letter.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*= LR means long rifle  
  
**= ACP means automatic colt pistol 


End file.
